You Guys Are Kind of Forever Dude
by SolariaLunar21
Summary: How everyone in New Directions, and even some others, realized that what Kurt and Blaine have isn't just some silly high school romance. AU after end of S2 due to having been written just after the S2 finale ended.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee or any of the characters depicted within this story they are owned by Ryan Murphy & co. and Fox.

**A/N: **This might be familiar to some of you, I wrote this almost a year ago and had it posted on my livejournal account (bbgood4jb) and on the blaine_kurt livejournal community. Anyways many elements of this are now AU because of the fact I wrote this before even the fact that Chord wasn't supposed to be coming back were out there. So I hope for those of you who have never read it you enjoy it and for those that have I hope you enjoy it again!

* * *

**Mike:**

Ever since he was a little kid he's been an avid observer of those around him. So of course it feels like he failed somehow when he didn't realize how bad school got for Kurt. But when he sees him over winter break things seem to be getting better so he doesn't feel as bad anymore. When Kurt's around though he observes him more closely because he's come to realize that he's a pretty interesting guy and he wants to see how much he can figure out about him. The first time he ever sees Kurt with Blaine is at the Lima Bean just after breaks over and he watches the two talking together and it feels weird to him to see Kurt smile like that.

Not because Kurt's smiling like that at a guy but because, and this kind of saddens him, he's pretty sure this is the first time he's ever seen Kurt's smile reach his eyes. He doesn't know if Kurt and Blaine are dating, he'll later learn they aren't, but he's pretty sure that even if it takes them a long time to get there they will someday. Because if this dude Kurt's known for two months tops can make him smile like that when all of New Directions has known him a lot longer that means the love is real. And if there's one thing Mike's good at observing its true love and in the corner of a crowded Lima Bean he feels privileged with the fact that he's the first one to ever notice.

**Wes & David:**

A lot of people always think that they're best friends with Blaine which sure they're pretty good friends with the Junior Warbler but in all actuality Wes and David are sure that Blaine just has a bunch of friends and not a single one can be labeled his best. So when Kurt Hummel blows into their lives oh so endearingly Wes and David both take notice when Blaine seems to be spending more and more time in Lima. They realize that this Kurt kid must be something special for Blaine, closed off dapper Blaine, to be spending such excess time with. Wes and David, because really anyone at Dalton will tell you that it's always Wes and David, welcome Kurt's presence with open arms once the boy transfers. Sure they have to put on the air of authority during Warbler's practice and both look back on Kurt's first couple of weeks and realize that yeah they were kind of douche bags but they genuinely like the boy.

All too soon though they start to notice the changes he brings to not only Blaine's personality but to the Warbler's as well. More and more the Blaine they see while he's performing, who both like to believe is who Blaine really is starts to shine through when he isn't. And when finally Kurt and Blaine, well really Blaine if they're honest, get there acts together and become boyfriends Wes and David share secret smiles. Because they're as codependent as best friends can be without it being considered creepy they know that both are thinking of how they can say they were there at the beginning of probably one of the greatest real life love stories that this world has ever seen.

**Santana:**

After Regional's before she decides to get Kurt to come back to McKinley and he's still at Gay Hogwarts she makes a trip up there during the school day to bug the kid. Of course she doesn't want to own up to the fact that the main reason she's there is because she's starting to realize that her loving Brittany means she's actually a full blown lesbian and Hummel's the only person she can think of that would understand. So she uses her sex appeal to get what looks to be an extremely sexually repressed freshman to tell her where she could find him and all she gets from him is to ask a Warbler and points to another boy behind her that she recognizes from that stupid Valentine's day dinner as the one that tried to be all buddy buddy with her.

"Hey Asian Warbler where's Hummel?" She asks and he doesn't seem all that impressed with her.

"You go to McKinley right? I'm Wes."

"Yeah whatever Mortal Kombat I'm looking for my boy Hummel you got any idea where he might be?" She takes note of his slightly appalled expression but it's gone quickly and he informs her he can probably be found in the Junior lounge but that she should probably knock before going in because who knows what she might find in there and points in the direction behind her.

Thanks to the fact that Gay Hogwarts is rich unlike the shit hole known as McKinley High there are signs that point her in the direction she needs to go and then she's in front of two thick wood doors and could this private school seriously be more ridiculous? She doesn't take Bruce Lee's advice and instead just opens the doors to be met with the sight of Kurt, because right now he's most definitely Kurt to her, straddling the Hobbit and the two are practically devouring each other. And even though she's basically come to terms with the fact that she's a lesbian she finds the scene to be totally hot, especially when one of the Hobbit's hands gropes Kurt's ass and her boy lets out a moan so low she would've had a hard time believing it was him that made it if she heard a recording later on. They don't notice her presence at all and Kurt's soon kissing what she can only assume is his boyfriend's neck while said boyfriend is tugging at Kurt's hair to try and get him to stop.

"Kurt, baby we really need to stop."

"Mmm but why?" she hears her boy whisper not stopping his assault on the other boys neck.

"Well for one we're at school still and could get caught and two if you keep doing that I'm going to need a new pair of pants which I don't actually have access to at the moment." Kurt finally pulls away but not before pouting down at the boy below him and Santana can't believe that neither of them has noticed the very female presence in the room.

"I hate when your right and I hope you know the only reason I'm not killing you for touching my hair is because I'm not letting you go now that I have you."

And suddenly she feels like she's intruding because she's not used to this completely contented with life tone that Kurt's voice is using. Except then a memory of what must be a pre-dead mother Kurt flashes in her mind and he's helping her up after falling off the monkey bars and teaching her how to braid hair and the whole time he has the same tone as he does now just more childish and innocent. So she backs out of the room and glares at the boys that are lingering in the hallway in warning and they all continue walking. She makes her way back to her car and promotes the Hobbit to Blaine because if he can bring back the boy that Kurt Hummel was when she first met him (the boy she's never told anyone was her first crush) then she knows he's in for the long haul.

**Sam:**

After the Glee club finds out his big secret and the rest of the school does as well he almost feels like he needs to apologize to Kurt because if this caused issues between Quinn and Finn he hopes it hasn't caused any for him and Blaine. Because while he's pretty sure that Kurt told Blaine weeks ago about Sam's situation he's also aware that Rachel would definitely inform Blaine of Kurt's supposed cheating. He wishes there was time to talk to Kurt but he usually seems pretty busy so when Blaine swings by to pick up some pizza's on one of the nights that he's running the cash register and taking orders over the phone he decides to see how things are.

"So I'm sure you heard all the rumors that happened at McKinley right?"

"About yours and Kurt's little rendezvous? I did indeed, Kurt was very flattered that people could actually believe he was good looking enough to be with you."

"So you guys are ok then?" Sam asks because he has to make sure that he didn't mess up the one couple he's actually rooting for.

"Of course Kurt and I have a 100% honesty policy between us have since before we even started dating and that coupled with the fact that I trust him means I know that nothing happened with you two. Trust though it seems is a foreign concept to everyone in that school of yours Kurt was hurt pretty bad that his friends, especially Finn and Mercedes, thought him capable of cheating on me." Blaine says and Sam can also hear the slight anger in his voice near the end of his mini speech.

"Are thing's ok with them?"

"They are now but Kurt and Finn got in a huge argument and Burt got wind of what happened, thankfully from Kurt and he told Finn he was disappointed that he wouldn't go to Kurt before helping spread rumors like that," he says and the phone rings so Sam has to answer it but at the same time so does Blaine's and he can't help but listen in on the conversation, "Hey beautiful I'm just getting the pizza's now...you know I don't lie to you…that was me being dense not lying…your beautiful get used to it…yes I remembered half veggie…you move me too beautiful." Sam can't help but smile at the one sided conversation because even though some of the words sound slightly harsh Blaine's tone is anything but.

"How come no goodbye?" he asks after he hands Blaine his receipt because he finds it odd that Blaine said something about Kurt moving him and then hung up.

"When Kurt transferred back he said he'd never say goodbye to me, it's kind of become our thing because really why say goodbye to someone when you know they'll always be there?" Blaine takes his pizza then and leaves Sam pondering for a moment about his words and it hits him that he doesn't even find it weird that Blaine believes him and Kurt are in it forever because he kind of figured that anyways.

**Mr. Schue:**

He's been a teacher for a while now and has seen probably more than most how the teenagers of McKinley High like to swap partners. No such area is this more prevalent then in his own Glee Club. He sits on the sidelines and watches as Rachel and Finn play cat and mouse, Artie looses Tina to Mike Chang and then somehow ends up with Brittany, and Quinn goes from Finn to Puck to Sam and back around to Finn again. He's so well versed in watching this ever revolving door of relationships that when Kurt comes back from Dalton Academy and he hears whispers of a relationship existing between him and the boy he dueted with at Regional's he can't help but feel his heart sink a little. While he believes Kurt should have the same experience as everyone else in high school he doesn't want the boy who he's actually grown a well hidden soft spot for to become part of the revolving door and drama that is the New Directions relationships.

He's not around for the debacle that is Prom and wishes he was because he knows that it's the chaperones that count the ballots for Prom King & Queen and if he had been there he would've thrown out every single one that had Kurt Hummel's name on them. So he only hears through the student grapevine of how Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine as he's found out now, stepped up and danced the King and Queen dance with him when Dave Karofsky bailed. After hearing that it does make him feel happy for Kurt but he's still weary and hopes that soon enough the boy isn't joining his friends in revolving relationship paradise.

Then Sue's sister dies and Kurt and Finn are planning a funeral for a woman that neither have met and suddenly Sue's trying to give her eulogy and she can't make it through so he steps in. When he gets to the line about feeling a tether to the one you love he looks out over the audience and notices each of his glee kids faces. He pauses on Kurt's though because what he notices is the way his eyes are closed and in the back of the room in the very last row he sees Blaine his own eyes closed and then simultaneously he notices the way both of their eyes open and small almost invisible smiles appear on both boys faces. After the ceremony as he drives back to his apartment and he's passing the cemetery he notices the two standing in front of a grave that must belong to Kurt's mother and it hits him as Blaine presses a kiss to his boyfriends cheek that he doesn't have to worry about Kurt becoming a member of the revolving door because he's met his match.

**Tina:**

She prides herself on the fact that her and Mike have had the longest running relationship in New Directions. Sure they have their issues the whole constant Asian thing drives her nuts but they're working on that. If she gets a little bit of joy out of the fact that her and Mike, who let's face it she only started dating for his abs and to make Artie jealous, have beaten out Finn and Rachel who everyone considered endgame well who can blame her?

The thing though is she realizes towards the end of the year, before Nationals and Jean Sylvester's death but after Prom, is that because of this fact a lot of people are starting to believe her and Mike are going to get married one day. And she loves Mike she really does and she would be lying if she said that she had never pictured her and Mike being husband and wife one day, but she knows many people believe that that can only happen if they never break up.

Her and Mike have both discussed the future a lot especially after they hit New York and Mike tells her about him and Brittany sneaking away to check out Julliard together. Tina knows that Mike can easily get a scholarship to Julliard to pursue his dream of being a professional dancer, and he adversely knows that she's been eyeing a small university in Boston that specializes in linguistics that she can get a scholarship for just as mutually decided that they would go their separate ways once high school ended and see where the future took them and if it brought them back together then they both knew that it was meant to be. At the same time that they're deciding this though is the same time that Kurt comes roaring back to McKinley now with a boyfriend and a new found confidence that she hasn't seen since the previous summer when he rocked a pair of sky high wedges at one of New Directions pool parties. The truth is that if she was who she was the previous year she would've known a whole lot more about Blaine then she does but her and Kurt have drifted since he transferred and she really can't even tell you how they finally got together. She's happy for him though because Kurt deserves someone more than any of them she thinks.

A few days before they're set to go to Nationals though her and Mike are at the Westerville Mall because the Hot Topic there is having a major sale and he owes her a shopping trip which was part of his four part birthday present to her when she sees Kurt and Blaine. They both have a few bags and she smiles when she sees the way their fingers are entwined together. She watches as they stop in front of the Whimsy Circle, a gift store that has one other location in Lima, Kurt looking at the store and Blaine looking at Kurt. Her and Mike are behind them so she tugs on his hand to slow him down so that they can hear their conversation. She won't lie she's insanely curious on how they act when they aren't around people they know because the both of them seem to want to keep their relationship tightly wrapped up so as to cause no damage to it.

"Did you want to go in?" she hears Blaine ask.

"No…I just you'll think it's silly." Kurt says and she watches as he shakes his head a little at him but Blaine it seems won't let Kurt off the hook as he tries to walk away.

"I'm sure it most definitely isn't silly every single thing you say is important."

"You're really coating on the cheese factor today aren't you?" She hears Kurt say and even though she can't see his face she knows one of his eyebrows is most definitely arched mockingly.

"Hey no using your wit and masks with me." Tina expects Kurt to give Blaine another biting remark and get defensive but instead she watches as the tension literally melts away from his body and she has to strain her ears to hear what he says next.

"I bought the last birthday present I ever got for my Mom in there I don't know why I remembered it but it seems like since the Funeral all of these little things I didn't even know I remembered about her are just popping up. My Dad and I came here, she was in the hospital then going through chemo, and I was determined to buy her gift with my own money because if it was the last time I got to do so I wanted it to be wholly my gift" he pauses here for a moment and from the movement of his shoulders she's guessing it's to collect himself, and when he speaks again she can practically here the smile in his voice, "Do you know what I found in there to give to her?" Kurt asks and she watches as Blaine smiles at him softly before pushing back the sleeve of his cardigan to reveal a metal silver bracelet that was thick in the middle but thin on the sides. And even though she can't see his face she knows that Kurt is smiling as he nods and as her and Mike walk away she knows without a doubt that she'll be sitting at Kurt and Blaine's wedding one day, and unlike her and Mike they won't have to take a break to get there.

**Lauren:**

She doesn't know Hummel all that well and even though she's gotten accepted into this group of complete misfits that is New Directions and wasn't ever apart of it while he was in it she can feel the void that he left behind. Then he's back and the void's gone and a whole bunch of shit happens with Prom and then they don't place at Nationals and schools over. Previous summers she spent at Wrestling Camp the whole time to get away from the fact that she had no friends to hang out with. This year though she has Puckerman and the rest of the New Direction dorks and along with Kurt comes Kurt's boyfriend Blaine.

The first week of summer she somehow ends up at the Hudmel house, as everyone's taken to calling it, with just Kurt because he's made it his mission to show her how she can be plus size and still dress fabulously. Kurt's explaining something about paneling that she doesn't really get when his phone goes off and she watches the slow smile come across his face and she lets him take it. He walks into the kitchen from where they are in the living room and she can make out his voice as he talks to what she can only assume is Blaine. She hears a very breathy I love you too before Kurt enters the room again a renewed shine in his eye and a spring in his step and all she thinks is huh and figures she won't be surprised in ten years when Kurt and Blaine show up to their high school reunion disgustingly happy in marriage.

**Brittany:**

A lot of people think that she's stupid, and have called her that to her face, and ok yeah she doesn't get a lot of school stuff but she's heard her parents brag about the fact that Brittany is one of the most perceptive people they know. She doesn't know what perceptive means but she kind of thinks it has to do with how she's really good at knowing how other people are feeling about something. Like when Lord Tubbington is mad at her she always knows to ignore him and he'll get over it soon enough because she learned from the time he almost made her blind that that's the best thing to do.

So when she spends time with her dolphin over the summer she can tell that something has changed about him. She kind of thinks it has to do with the fact that her dolphin isn't alone anymore but she can't be sure because she's never really experienced the type of change that has overcome him. Brittany is sure in the fact that she was in love with Artie, and is slowly getting over him, and she knows that she loves Santana but she can't help but think that what Kurt feels is different. It takes her a while but Brittany starts to see that the way her dolphin looks at his dolphin is a lot how her Mom and Dad look at each other and how Nathan and Haley look at each other on One Tree Hill. So when it's just her and her dolphin sitting by the pool in his backyard while the others in Glee club laugh and splash in the water she decides to let her dolphin know that she doesn't believe he's a dolphin anymore.

"Kurtie?"

"Yes boo?"

"You know how I call you my dolphin?" she hears him chuckle at this and she doesn't really understand why it's funny but its Kurt so she lets it slide.

"Yeah Brittany I know."

"And you know how Blaine is a bird? And well you were a bird for a little while before you came home?"

"I'm aware yes."

"Well I think you and Blaine are swans instead of dolphins, just like how Nathan and Haley are swans."

"While I do believe I'm quite majestic why are Blaine and I swans dear?"

"Everyone always says that swans chose a boyfriend or a girlfriend for life and never leave them and well you and Blaine are like that right? So you guys are swans." She looks at Kurt now and he's staring at her with really big wide eyes and he looks kind of sad but then he's pulling her into a hug and whispering about how much he loves her and she's really happy she realized that Kurt found a swan.

Artie:

For the first few months that Kurt and Blaine are dating Artie kind of forgets that Kurt has a boyfriend. He gets reminded at Prom when he sees the two standing next to each other and then dancing once he gets back from being tortured by Coach Sylvester but after that he kind of forgets again. Him and Kurt don't spend a lot of time together that summer but he sees him a few times, usually with Blaine and he's reminded again, but it's not until a month into the school year that he really actually realizes that yeah Kurt has a boyfriend. For that weeks Glee assignment Mr. Schue brought back that dreaded hat of fate and due to the joining of a few more students at the beginning of school they have an even number. Artie's gotten paired up with Kurt, which he actually kind of likes to tell you the truth because he likes a challenge and he figures this will be one. Not because Kurt's gay or anything like that but because the assignment is to create a mash up from a song from each of their iPod's and finding ones that'll blend well will be interesting.

He finds it only natural that they work on the project at the Hudmel house because it's kind of become the unofficial home away from home outside of the choir room for everyone in New Directions that actually doesn't live there. They plan it on a day when Finn has football practice so he's not hanging around, and since Artie chose not to be on the team this year, it's the best day to do it. So he and Kurt are sitting in the living room going over the list of songs they've compiled that are mutually shared on their iPod's and trying to chose which ones to combine together when all of a sudden Kurt gasps and runs over to the entrance of the living room. Artie's back is to the archway but he turns around as best as he can in his chair and is met with the sight of Kurt sitting against the right side of the doorway with a sobbing Blaine in his lap.

At first he's surprised at the sight of the two of them because it seems like Kurt's completely forgotten he's there and as he stares more he realizes that he didn't hear a knock on the door. He spots a bundle of keys on the ground and it clicks in his mind that the reason for no knock on the door must mean that Blaine used a key to get in and wow that's kind of heavy. Up until now one of the reasons he forgets that Kurt and Blaine are together is because unlike everyone else in New Directions Kurt doesn't talk about Blaine all that much and when he's been around them they haven't really acted like a couple.

So he's kind of made that to mean that they're pretty casual and they aren't that serious about each other except Blaine has a key to Kurt's house and his existence has basically been forgotten. After a few more minutes they come back to themselves it seems and Kurt must remember Artie's there and Blaine looks over to him when Kurt whispers and he sees the utter embarrassment that crosses the other's face. Blaine extricates himself from Kurt's hold and mutters something to the other boy and goes over to the staircase and disappears from sight.

"I can call my Dad for a ride if you want." He says once Blaine is gone because he kind of figures Kurt's going to want to focus on this right now.

"Are you sure that's ok? We haven't finished the assignment yet."

"Yeah go make sure your boyfriends ok I can narrow down the list to songs I think we'd both agree on and we can meet up before first period tomorrow and go over it."

"Thanks Artie I'm really sorry I normally wouldn't do this but something bad has happened."

And Artie's pretty much gotten that and it's not until Kurt and his Dad are handling his chair that he sees the duffel bag by the front door that he knows whatever happened with Blaine is pretty damn bad. On the way home he replay's the moment in his mind and it strikes him then that if what he just saw isn't the forever type of love that girls are always fantasizing about then he doesn't know what is.

**Puck:**

Kurt's Puck's boy whether he likes it or not so in extension that means that Kurt's Hobbit of a boyfriend (which he totally stole that from Santana but he won't give her the satisfaction of knowing) is his boy too. When he hears that the guy's been kicked out of his house from Finn he feels like punching in some faces, because that's just not cool. The Hobbit's grown on him especially after finding out he's a fan of Mario Brothers over the summer when he joined him and Finn in the living room during one of the their video game marathons while he was waiting for Kurt. So he figures because they bonded over the game he can try and cheer the guy up by going over the Hudmel house and playing some with him.

Except when he gets there him and Kurt are in the kitchen baking which is kind of lame but Puck's all game if he gets some brownies out of that shit. And because he came by unannounced Finn's not home to entertain him so he just sits and bugs Kurt and the Hobbit because Lauren has weekend practice so he's got nothing to do (and while doing so he does his best to ignore the shiner the Hobbit has). Soon he stops bugging them and actually starts having a legit conversation about guitars with the Hobbit and as it turns out the guy can play and he writes his own songs. Puck asks if he can see them and surprisingly the Hobbit says yes and he's being handed a red notebook and he flips through the pages skimming a few until he finds one that has FOR KURT written at the top of the page and it's all about not being alone anymore. After he reads that one he hands the notebook back to the Hobbit and gives him a fist bump to show he likes it when in reality he's just realized that the two dudes in front of him are probably the only couple in New Directions who will make it outside of Lima and that's kind of cool.

**Rachel:**

She'll be the first to admit that she's overly self centered and is always looking out for number one, meaning her. Of course Finn has calmed and softened that part of her personality but she's well aware that it is still a huge part of what makes her who she is. Over the summer she spends as much time as she can with Finn because she knows that they're on borrowed time and while it kind of taints their epic love story, she's already writing the play in her head all about it, she is still 100% in her conviction that its New York or bust for her. Then summers over and school's started again and she's focused on bringing together her portfolio for Julliard and filling out her application to NYU where she'll major in acting and minor and music if for some stupid reason Julliard doesn't accept her.

She finds herself with Kurt one day in his room, shortly after Blaine has moved in after his parents kicking him out of the house for reasons that no one but Kurt and she's guessing Mr. and Mrs. Hummel know, working on said applications when she notices something that catches her eye on Kurt's desk. He's wandered out of the room for a few minutes to get them something to snack on from the kitchen so she gets up and picks up the stack of papers that she finds there. She realizes with a jolt that there pages of information for schools not located in New York City.

Of course they must be Blaine's because her and Kurt whether they like it or not are eerily similar and she knows that he'd choose his dreams over love any day of the week if it meant he couldn't have both. Then Kurt's back and she promptly forgets all about the papers until a few weeks later when she's on her way to the bathroom while hanging out with Finn. She has to pass Kurt's room to get there and the door is ajar and she hears voices inside which means Kurt and Blaine must be home now and she's going to keep walking but she stops when she hears her name.

"Rachel has made up her mind and Finn knows that but sometimes he just gets like that." Kurt says and she wonders what he's talking about.

"I felt bad like I wanted to help but I knew that I couldn't because well what can I say?" Blaine replies and Rachel realizes that maybe Finn isn't as ok with their deadline as he seems to be.

"There's not much you can say I learned that over the summer." Kurt says and she doesn't hear any talking for a moment until Blaine speaks up again.

"I know we haven't talked about it but next year and us for you what do you see?" And while Rachel really doesn't want to hear the answer to this because she knows it's going to crush Blaine's heart she likes when she can be validated.

"You mean if you gave me a choice between my dreams and you which would I pick?"

"I guess so yeah."

"Easy, my dreams." And Rachel smiles at this because she knew it, but then Kurt continues and she is completely shocked "hey look at me…I only say that because you Blaine Anderson are my dreams."

"You don't mean that."

"If this was last year no I wouldn't I would've picked Broadway or Fashion in an instant over love but this isn't last year Blaine. After talking with Rachel I'd lay in bed at night for weeks thinking about that same question and I ran all these scenarios in my head if I was on my deathbed what would be my one regret and they all led back to one thing. I wouldn't regret not being on Broadway or being a famous Fashion Designer what I'd regret more than anything in this world would be if I chose those over you. So you my boyfriend, my forever, are my dreams because what I dream is to one day be able to tell people that you are my husband and that you chose me over every other man out there to be your husband too."

After that Rachel doesn't hear anything except the sound of kissing and then whispers and feet approaching the door and she leans away as it's closed so they don't know she overheard. In that moment as she stands outside Kurt Hummel's door she wishes she could be like him and know that she'd regret giving up Finn. But the difference is that Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson are soul mates and what she's just learned is that Rachel Berry and Finn Hudson aren't, because if they were her answer would be the same his.

**Quinn:**

Not many people know that Quinn has always felt that some of the best stories can't be found in books or in movies but in songs. It's something her and Sam shared while they dated and it's one of the reasons that she fell in love with Glee club and soon enough songwriting. In turn to become a better song writer herself she examines lyrics and the stories behind them and how they can be interpreted. After Blaine's transferred to McKinley, a whole month after his parents apparently kicked him out, they have another duet competition. She partners up with Artie because they've grown close since school started and thinks it would be fun. They find a quirky song by an indie artist that they mold into a duet and she thinks they have a good chance of winning after hearing some of the other performances.

Then Blaine and Kurt take the floor and they're singing a song about falling in love at a coffee shop and well Quinn doesn't think anyone can beat that. The song is sweet and beautiful and fits them so well that she believes that they wrote it themselves up until she looks up the lyrics online later that night. She analyzes the lyrics but there isn't much to look into because the song is so straightforward and as she listens to the song on repeat before going to bed she sees in her mind's eye an older version of Kurt and Blaine in tuxes dancing to this song matching rings on their hands. As she drifts off to sleep she feels lucky to have been a witness to the pure love that they have and knows they're some of the lucky ones.

**Mercedes:**

You would think out of everyone in New Directions she would be the first to realize that her boy and his boy's relationship is the real deal. But to be truthful she and Kurt aren't as close as the used to be after his Father's heart attack even though they resolved the issue between them she knows it's there, kind of like white noise. Their just getting back to that when Kurt transfers and while they talk all the time over Skype and text a bunch as well it's different. She hates that she never noticed how bad it got for Kurt because he's her boy and has been since he stared her in the eye and admitted to her he was gay. Then somehow Rachel's started to get invited to her and Kurt's sleepovers and she actually finds she doesn't mind. And when on the Wednesday before Regional's she gets a phone call from a breathy sounding Kurt telling her that he kissed him Blaine actually kissed him and they're boyfriends and he knew that she had to be the first to know it warms her heart.

After that she feels like her and Kurt probably won't ever be as close as they were before but it doesn't seem the case when Kurt tells her all about his and Blaine's first date and then sits patiently while Mercedes complains about her older brother whose home on Spring Break. Then after months Kurt's back at McKinley and things just feel right again and because Blaine doesn't go here she never really sees them. She's over at the Hudmel house a lot of course and Blaine's there too sometimes but now that him and Kurt aren't just friends she doesn't get invited for coffee with them as much as she used to.

Then she listens to all those stupid rumors and doesn't even ask Kurt if they're true and just jumps in with everyone else and that puts strain on them again. At the end of the day though they make up and Mercedes knows that she's his girl and he's her boy and she will cut a bitch aka Blaine if something bad ever happens. Prom happens and somehow at the end of it after they've dropped Rachel off Sam asks _her _if she wants to go on a date. So she agrees and soon they're going on casual dates a lot and keeping it from everybody because they've seen what New Directions can do to a relationship. It's hard though and they almost get caught by Kurt and Blaine after Nationals but then schools over and suddenly it becomes a whole lot easier.

She spends time with Kurt but she spends more time with Sam and she suspects he spends more time with Blaine anyways because he texted her an hour later after that Lima Bean run in letting her know that Blaine said I love you. School starts and her and Sam are still on the down low but then they both decide that they're relationship is solid enough that they can let everyone else know and so they do. Kurt's shocked at first and a little hurt that Mercedes never told him but he understands their reasons for not telling anyone and in turn informs Mercedes about how Blaine has a key to the Hudmel home now personally gifted to him by one Burt Hummel.

A week after that is when Blaine's kicked out of his house and a month later he's walking the halls of McKinley after the last check for Dalton tuition has run out. Then two weeks later Rachel gives all the Glee girls invitations to a sleepover at her house and by all Rachel actually means none of this year's new additions, and surprisingly they all agree to attend. After two movies and a bought of karaoke they've calmed down and have started gossiping. What surprises her though is that all the girls start talking about Kurt and Blaine and how solid they think the boys relationship is.

"Of course I had to eavesdrop when I heard my name because who knows what trouble Kurt could've been stewing up, we had just gotten in that tiff over 'I'm Not That Girl', and I was surprised to realize how solid they are Kurt basically was one moment away from dropping down on one knee and asking Blaine to marry him. I left after that but on my way back from the bathroom I can say I may or may not have heard moaning of the sexual variety." Rachel says and then Brittany says something about swans and Quinn's talking about the boys' duet from the previous week.

"What about you Mercedes you must have some juicy tidbit on when you realized Hummel and the Hobbit are one stop away from being an old married couple?" Santana asks and it seems like all the eyes in the room are on her now.

"Uhhh nope can't say that I do I mean really who meets there soul mate in high school?" After she says that everyone just sort of stares at her until Tina breaks the silence.

"Wait your serious? You don't think Kurt and Blaine are going to married one day?"

"It could happen but I doubt they won't break up before getting there, this is the first relationship either of them have I'm sure they'll want to both play the field at some point."

"Wow you and Hummel really must not be connecting lately if that's what you think." Santana says and Mercedes glares at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you obviously aren't as close with him as you thought, I saw your face when Berry implied that the two were doing the nasty you looked two seconds away from calling bull shit on her, and I have it on good authority that they probably were getting their gay love on."

"Kurt would've told me if he'd lost his virginity Santana, I was the first person he told when they kissed I'm sure I'd be the first to know when they'd had sex."

"Then how come at the end of August Brittany and I were the ones hearing all the dirty details of how awkward but completely perfect getting fucked for the first time was straight from the horse's mouth? Face it Mercedes you and Hummel aren't exactly as BFF as you used to be." That actually makes Mercedes pause before she says anything else and she sighs before replying because this is the one thing that she's actually been trying to avoid admitting to herself.

"Fine so me and Kurt have drifted that still doesn't mean you guys know him better than I do and trust me you don't."

"Kurt's changed though Mercedes, I mean we all have since Glee club started, but there's a huge difference in the Kurt from just five months ago to now. I don't doubt that you know Kurt better then I most likely do but at the same time you know the old Kurt not the new Kurt." Quinn says in the soft voice of reason that Mercedes grew so accustomed to while they lived together what feels like a life time ago.

After that everyone sort of goes quiet including Mercedes but then Brittany is suggesting a One Tree Hill marathon because thinking about Kurt and Blaine apparently makes her think of Nathan and Haley so that's what happens. On Monday at school though Mercedes stays pretty quiet and instead of paying all her attention to the latest gossip she can find she watches the boy that at one point she knew better than herself. They're not even five minutes into lunch when Mercedes realizes that Quinn was right, Kurt is different now. She can't really say what's changed about him but she knows that he is and it hits her as she watches him Tina discuss the latest Vogue that maybe she doesn't really know him at all anymore.

And as she does she finds that that hurts more than she thought it would and makes her long for the old days when she could share a single glance with Kurt and know what he was thinking and feeling. Suddenly Blaine is there and pressing a kiss to Kurt's cheek in greeting and she watches as their hands slide together like it's second nature at this point neither one of them leaving the conversations that they have going on. She notices how Kurt without taking a breath from complaining about something to do with leggings uses his other hand to give Blaine an apple and push the container he was eating out of between them so they can share. It seems so domestic for a school cafeteria and yet Mercedes doesn't find it odd one bit. And while she resolves to fix whatever went wrong between them that's made them drift so far apart she realizes at the same time that yeah the other girls were right about Kurt and Blaine and it's about time she figured that out.

**Burt:**

When he first meets Blaine he's not exactly sold on the kid, it happens when he's picking Kurt up for the movies shortly after Kurt's transferred and for some reason he's just rubbed the wrong way by him. He doesn't really know if it's because he's fully aware that Kurt's smitten with this kid or because of how when he talks the kid seems like some sort of mini-adult which at sixteen that just ain't right in Burt's book. Over time though he warms up to Blaine after all he does kind of owe the kid for making his son smile like he hasn't seen since Kurt's mother died. So when Kurt comes back from school one day upset and asking if he can go to Rachel's house for a sleepover he has a feeling it has to do with Blaine.

He's right in his assumption when a couple days later Kurt explains everything to him about how Blaine told him he liked someone then asked the Warblers to help him serenade this boy who turned out to work at the Gap. Which Burt doesn't think is the worst part of the story but apparently the Gap is like vermin under Kurt's feet from the way he pronounces it. Then he goes on to talk about how Blaine got turned down and then Kurt got the courage to confront Blaine about the boy's mixed signals. After that he has to sit by and watch as Kurt's heart is crushed by this boy again and this time over a girl, Burt doesn't really understand the whole thing because Kurt won't tell him everything but he kind of wants to punch the kid for hurting his son for the second time in two months.

Then comes the moment that for most parents would turn them completely off of some kid but for Burt when Blaine comes to his shop to talk about Kurt it makes him like the kid more. Sure Blaine overstepped his bounds during their discussion but at the mention of Blaine's father and the kid's reluctant admittance to the choppy relationship he has with him things sort of snap into place and the pieces of the puzzle come together. Because for all of Blaine's show of being a mini-adult now Burt can see the scared kid behind the mask that is just looking for acceptance just like Burt's own son is except he has the added pressure of looking for it at home as well as in the outside world.

It's a two weeks after Burt talks with Kurt about sex that he comes back from a long day at the shop to a quiet house that is usually filled with the talk of his wife and his son as they prepare dinner and he grows a little nervous. He walks into the kitchen to find Kurt sitting at the counter and in front of him are two glasses of milk and a plate of chocolate chip cookies. It makes Burt pause because Kurt only ever brings out the milk and cookies when there's something big happening in his life that he needs to talk with Burt about and he's not sure how he'll take it. Then Kurt's telling him how he asked Carole if her and Finn could go out to dinner tonight because he has something he really needs to talk to him about that he thinks would be best to discuss if they're alone. So Burt sits down and he's waiting for Kurt to start talking and he watches as his son opens and shuts his mouth a few times but can't get any words out and he knows he has to step in.

"Kurt what's going on buddy?"

"Dad do you remember when I told you about the Defying Gravity solo? How before I told you what was wrong you asked if I was upset about a boy and how you weren't sure you were ready to talk about that yet?" Kurt's not looking at him as he speaks just staring at the plate between them and Burt's hoping this isn't another conversation that has him wanting to go out there and kick Blaine's ass.

"Yes I remember that conversation now what is this conversation about Kurt?" And then Kurt's finally looking at him and he watches as a smile threatens to take over his sons face and there's a sparkle in his eye that Burt has never seen before and he has a strong feeling where this is going next.

"Blaine kissed me today Dad I was just sitting in the commons decorating Pavarotti's casket one second and then Blaine's there and talking about how he had a moment while I was _singing_ and how I moved him and he was kissing me and Dad it was amazing. Then I was on my way home and I thought about how I was going to tell you and I was nervous because I know you're ok with me being gay but it's just this is _different._"

And Burt gets what Kurt means because while since he's come out Kurt's never been quiet about his sexuality this is the first time he's actually acting on his feelings for another boy and it makes Kurt being gay more real. He watches as Kurt grows more worried as he stay's quiet and he can't have that so he just pulls his son into his arms and wraps his arms around him never wanting to let go. As he does this he hears a voice in his head asking him why can't he do things as simple as walk hand and hand down the hall with a boy he likes, and now, now Kurt has that.

"I'm happy for you Kurt never doubt that." He says and he does his best to hide the tears that are in his eyes because he really is damn happy for his kid.

Because this gives his kid a chance to feel more like a normal high schooler something he knows that Kurt has yearned for a piece of since he first set foot in McKinley. After that he fears it will take a while to get used to the thought of Kurt having an actual red blooded boyfriend but from the first moment Blaine rings the doorbell for their first date it's surprisingly easy. One Saturday he's even witness to Kurt and Finn going on a double date and that fact makes him just as proud of Finn as he is of Kurt knowing that he can call them his sons'. Then Kurt wants to go back to McKinley and while he's not 100% keen on the idea Kurt seems to think it's safe so he lets him go.

After that Blaine is around the house even more than he was before most likely to make up for the fact that they don't go to school together and it only takes one week of this before Blaine's being invited over for Friday Night Dinners. When he asks Kurt to ask Blaine if he wants to come he's met with a blank stare and then a brilliant smile that makes Kurt look so much like Katherine that Burt's heart feels tight in his chest. Then after a whole debacle with some Sam kid and Finn apparently accusing Kurt of cheating on Blaine comes the Prom. When he hears that Kurt got crowned Prom _Queen_ he's ready to take a flamethrower to the school but he doesn't when he realizes that Kurt is actually ok and it turns out it's all thanks to Blaine. A few days after Prom he comes home from work early and notices Blaine's car in the driveway and he heads up to Kurt's room to make sure the door is open when he hears them talking.

"There's actually something I wanted to give you."

"Give me? Did I miss our anniversary if so can I start groveling now?"

"I wouldn't be speaking to you right now if you did, but no I just well I've been meaning to give it to you for a few weeks but couldn't find a good moment too."

"Well I guess I'm not opposed to a gift then." It's silent for a few moments besides some rustling that Burt can hear and then Blaine speaks up again, "oh Kurt this is beautiful."

"It was my Mom's before she died she gave it to me and said one day she wanted me to give it to the person who made me happy like my Dad made her happy. And well that's you so I figured that you should have it." Burt's heart catches in his throat because he knows exactly what Kurt just gave Blaine. It was the simple sterling silver cuff bracelet that Kurt gave his mother on her last birthday that had an etching of a bird in a lilac tree on it because Katherine always did love the spring and the birds chirping in the morning. He remembers overhearing that conversation of his wife giving Kurt back the gift and making their son promise that one day he'd give it to someone special. The fact that it's Blaine that Kurt is giving the bracelet to makes complete sense to him and Burt's happy to say that he couldn't be more proud of Kurt's choice.

Summer soon starts and it almost feels like Blaine lives in his house with how much he's over. Then comes that late June day that seems to change literally everything, not just for Kurt and Blaine, but for all the others out there just like them that inhabit New York right at this moment. He knows what's been going on has listened to Kurt talk about it with Blaine and watched about it on the news so when the day for the vote comes he's right there with his family in the living room watching it all go down. Kurt and Blaine are tangled up on the love seat both staring at the TV with wide unblinking eyes as the votes are read out.

Then the bill passes and he watches as they both literally sag against each other in shock and then he's witness to them kissing for the first time and they're whispering I love you's to each other and he feels his heart clench again from just how happy his son looks. The place his son is going to move and live in for the rest of his life now recognizes the fact that he's just as equal as everyone else on the planet and that means more to Burt than anything. Blaine stays at their house that night because Burt doesn't have the heart to separate the two by sending Blaine home.

Two weeks later though he's woken to the sound of his front door opening and whispered voices and what sounds like muffled sobs but he can't be too sure. He makes his way into the living room to find Blaine and Kurt curled up on the couch together Blaine in Kurt's lap and tears rolling from his eyes. Kurt makes eye contact with him and silently begs him not to be angry and he isn't, he figures with Blaine's state that they aren't sneaking around, and just nods and turns back to his room silently letting Kurt know he wants an explanation.

Kurt sits him down the next day early in the morning and tells him everything he knows about Blaine's home life. Talks about Blaine's father and how he's not very accepting and how Blaine's sexuality is basically ignored in the house how Blaine's mother is distant most days and like a puppet to Blaine's father. Then he tells Burt about how this isn't the first time that Blaine has showed up in the middle of the night like this after a particularly hard day of being forced in a closet he hasn't wanted to be in for years. At first he gets angry but he trusts his son when Kurt says that no such time has been because of them sneaking around Burt's rules and he knows he promised Burt but he can't just send Blaine home after he shows up like that. Later that day when he's on his way to work he stops at the hardware store and asks for another key to be made for his house.

"Blaine can I talk to you?" he asks when he gets home and finds the two on the couch watching a movie. He sees slight fear in Blaine's eyes and he makes note to diminish any of that fear as soon as they reach the kitchen.

"Mr. Hummel if this is about me coming here at night I swear it won't happen again I know you have rules with Kurt and I'm sorry for disrespecting that."

"While I accept the apology, I don't need it. I'm not mad at you Blaine."

"Your not?"

"No"

"Then what is this about?"

"I got this made at the hardware store today." He says taking the newly made key out of his pocket and placing it on the table.

"A key? To the house?"

"Yes, it's yours." He says and Blaine just stares at him with wide disbelieving eyes that shine with unshed tears. Then he flings himself at Burt hugging him whispering a thank you and taking the key and looking at it like it's one of the most amazing things he's ever seen. It takes Burt a moment to realize that the only other time he's seen that look in the kids eyes is when he stares at Kurt. So Blaine has a key to the house, a fact that him and Carole keep from Finn because he doesn't want there to be fights about why Rachel doesn't get a key as well. Summer comes to a close and then one night the situation that greets him when he gets home makes him want to find out where the Andersons live and beat some sense into Blaine's father.

Carole got home before him and he finds Blaine and Kurt sitting at the table with her a nasty bruise blooming around Blaine's eye and red rimmed eyes for all around. His wife tells him of the fight about how Blaine stood up to his father about every little thing that the man was forcing on him. From an Ivy League education at Yale to the fact that they needed to face the facts that Blaine was gay and in love with another boy and that none of this was changing. How his father then punched him for speaking out against him and strolled out the door saying that Blaine better be gone before he got back or else there'd be hell to pay. So that's how his son's boyfriend ends up living with him although sharing a room with Finn, even though they have a perfectly fine guest room, and sometimes sleeping in the same bed as Kurt the door open of course.

"Burt um can I talk to you?" Blaine asks him just a few days before McKinley is set to start their winter break.

"Sure what've you got in mind?"

"I've well I've been thinking a lot lately about the future and stuff you know? And that obviously means I think about me and Kurt and I've been thinking a lot what I can get him for our first Christmas as a couple and I had an idea but I just I wanted to talk to you about it first."

"What is it?" Burt asks because Blaine looks like he's about to jump out of his skin he's so nervous, but what he says next both surprises the hell out of him and at the same time makes an incredible amount of sense.

"With your permission of course I was thinking that I could possibly maybe buy Kurt a promise ring...you know like saying I one day promise to give him a real engagement ring and marry him but like a really really really long time from now after college and we find jobs and all of that important stuff. So um is that like ok?" And finally with that Blaine looks him in the eye and Burt has to fight the smile that is trying to take over his face.

"I'd be honored to one day in the very far far far future after you and Kurt graduate college and get jobs call you my son in law." He finally says and he has to brace himself when Blaine all but tackles him before pulling away and thanking him with a huge smile and running out of the room.

"What has you smiling?" Carole asks when she enters the kitchen a few minutes later.

"Just that Blaine's officially going to be a part of our family one day."

"You're just figuring that out?" she asks giving him a look that makes him chuckle.

"No" he replies, because he's known from the moment Kurt told him that Blaine had kissed him that what his son had was like what he and Katherine had and what he has now with Carole, forever.

**Finn:**

When his summer starts he wants to make the best of it because he's got Rachel back after months of being apart and he wants to try and convince her that long distance can work for them. What's frustrating though is that when New York comes up in conversation between them Rachel changes the subject or makes a sly comment about how great it would be for them to one day live in the city. Finn could do that, he could apply to schools in the city and go there and live in an apartment with Rachel (and apparently Kurt and Blaine he later finds out) but he knows he's not cut out for that. He spends a lot of nights venting to Kurt about it and the other boy listens and tries to give him advice but he can't help but feel envious of him.

Kurt and Blaine have the kind of relationship that he wants but knows that with Rachel he can never have. It's not because he believes there soul mates or whatever and that him and Rachel aren't because he doesn't believe in that sort of stuff. No it's because Kurt and Blaine were best friends before anything happened between them, and ok Kurt was like in love with Blaine or whatever for months before anything happened but he figures that doesn't really count all that much. Plus he knows that they always say that they're friends before boyfriends which makes no sense to him but it apparently works for them because well they're like the most solid couple his age that he knows (well them and Mike and Tina).

So when he finds out that Blaine has a key to the house he actually isn't all that mad, and he isn't really supposed to know so it's good that he isn't. Sure he should be angry that Kurt's boyfriend gets a key to the house and Rachel doesn't but he just _can't _be mad. He knows what Blaine's home life is like, he knows that that's the reason that Blaine got a key and not because he's superior to Rachel in any way shape or form. The key is a topic he makes sure Rachel never finds out about though because if she found out well she isn't a diva for nothing. He knows that she would be mad and demand of him that she get her own key made which well wasn't his to dictate. Sure he could go around Burt and his Mom and copy his own house key and give it to Rachel but well he'd get grounded for that and he hates being grounded.

When Blaine gets kicked out Finn jumps at the chance to room with the guy because well he thinks it would be kind of cool. That and he plays the whole he can play chaperone if Blaine wants to sneak out in the middle of the night to get up to any funny business with Kurt. And if the first couple of nights when Blaine is still kind of messed up emotionally and still has a shiner he slyly drops hints that he wouldn't stop him if he snuck into Kurt's room and was back before morning no one was ever going to know. He figured it was still making up for the basement incident (even though Kurt has totally forgiven for that and even apologized for his actions that had made Finn wary of sharing a room with him in the first place) because in his eyes that's something that's going to take a lot of stuff to make up for. Blaine's been living with them for a few weeks the first time he gets in what Kurt calls a Rachel mood and he realizes it's one of the first actual one on one conversations they've ever had.

"You seem down Finn." Blaine says as he sits crossed legged on his bed turning to face Finn with those wide understanding eyes of his.

"It's just Rachel stuff, I don't need to unload on you about it."

"You shouldn't bottle stuff up Finn, I've been told that when that happens you tend to kick chairs and well I'm not sure Carole, Burt, or Kurt would like that." Blaine says and his crack at Finn's tendency to lash out at that certain piece of furniture does get a smile on Finn's face.

"I guess I'm just kind of angry about the situation she's put me in ya know? It's like I either go to New York and join her there or we're done there's no in-between ground with her. And I know she's going after her dreams and all of that and that's amazing and her determination for what she wants is one of the things I love about her but I just I can't go to New York. I feel like the city would chew me up and spit me out ya know what I mean dude? Like I just don't get why we can't do the whole long distance thing during college and I can visit her in New York and she can visit me here and after college if we're still together we can look into a place like right outside of the city so she can still be on Broadway and all of that." He says in what feels like a complete word vomit.

"Well have you talked to her about it?"

"I've tried believe me dude I'm fucking tried but whenever New York comes up she changes the subject and it drives me nuts. Like I love her a lot ya know? And it's like maybe I'm loving her more than she loves me. Does that make sense?"

"Of course it does and sometimes it's actually the truth, not that I think it is with you and Rachel. But that's how it is with my parents my Mom goes along with whatever my Dad says because she's so in love with him that she feels that's the only way to try and get him to love her just as much. He doesn't though, and he never has, my Dad isn't a good guy Finn as is evidenced by the fact he punched me then kicked me out, he's cheated on my Mom before. She knows it but she just loves him so much that she just doesn't care. That's not how I see you and Rachel at all I'm just stating what I've actually seen."

"Do you ever get that way about Kurt? Like that maybe you love him more than he loves you?" Finn asks because he's really actually curious to hear the answer. While he and Kurt are really pretty close and share a lot, Blaine and their relationship is one thing that Kurt doesn't give a lot of information on.

"No, I really wish I could say yes but I just I can't."

"Well why then?"

"I don't know just I guess it's the little things he'll do, like when he makes salads with dinner he'll make all of it then take a bowl out put my serving in it and then add in the onions and the cucumbers into the main bowl because he knows I don't like them. Or sometimes I'll catch him looking at me when we're doing homework and his eyes say everything that I feel in those moments when I can't believe that he chose me out of everyone to love and be with." Finn ponders that for a few minutes and it actually helps him in some weird bizarre way. Because even though he doesn't have that with Rachel it shows him that that kind of love is out there for him.

"Thanks man." He says and Blaine just smiles at him before picking up a book and leaning back against his pillows to read it.

After that it doesn't take long for him to come to terms with the fact the whole him and Rachel being together forever isn't in the cards. He's known it deep down all along but he's always been holding out hope that something could happen to change all of that. So now he's actually a little happier because he just wants to soak up every moment he can with her before she has to go away and become who she's always meant to be. That talk also opens the floodgates between him and Blaine starting to actually bond and he starts to really see everything that Kurt sees in Blaine. They talk a lot about things that he's never shared with anyone but he's pretty sure that for Blaine Finn's the second person to hear his thoughts and feelings on certain topics. It's during one of these such talks at the beginning of December just before Sectionals that Blaine admits a dilemma to Finn that he's sure even Kurt doesn't know about.

"Wait seriously?" Finn says because he's actually kind of surprised that Blaine is having problems with this.

"Yes I know it's pathetic I don't know what to get my own boyfriend for Christmas."

"Like you don't have a single idea for it at all?" Finn asks because this is _Blaine_ at that though the other boy turns red and mumbles something and Finn has to ask him to repeat it.

"I have one idea but I well I don't know how well it would go down with him."

"Well that is it?"

"I was thinking of like getting him a promise ring…ya know to like promise him I'm going to love him no matter what and one day replace it with an engagement ring."

"So why don't you?"

"You don't think that's too much?"

"No why would it be?"

"Because we haven't even been together a year and you never know what the future holds."

"Yeah but you guys are kind of forever dude."

"You really think that?" Blaine asks him and he can tell he's shocked at that statement.

"I'm pretty sure everyone knows at this point dude…don't you think so?"

"Of course I do I just I well I didn't think that other people thought me and Kurt were long term."

"Dude you two are like the most solid couple our age like _ever_ everyone knows that."

"Thanks Finn." Blaine says and Finn just nods and goes back to reading his Spiderman comic he borrowed from Sam. And on Christmas Day when Blaine gives the promise ring to Kurt Finn has a vision of a few Christmas's down the line all of them looking a little older and Blaine now with a different ring and asking Kurt to marry him, and that thought makes him smile. Because everyone knows by now that Kurt and Blaine, they're what forever looks like.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it! Leave any comments that you have to let me know what you think!


End file.
